The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly to reduction of airborne radiation contamination for detector heads.
In nuclear medicine (NM) imaging, such as single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) or positron emission tomography (PET) imaging, radiopharmaceuticals may be administered internally to a patient. Detectors (e.g., gamma cameras), typically installed on a gantry, capture the radiation emitted by the radiopharmaceuticals and this information is used, by a computer, to form images. The NM images primarily show physiological function of for example, the patient or a portion of the patient being imaged. Detectors, however, may be subject to changes in performance, or in changes to the signals produced by detectors. For example, changes in temperature can affect the energy levels reported by a detector for radiation events impacting the detector.